Haunn - A Dwarven Diary ~ Volume. 1
This article is under constuction, and will be completed soon. Haunn - A Dwarven Diary is a (_) part Fanon series by Ultra Kuzon. It is about a Dwarve named Haunn, and his life during the first era, with all his other Dwarve friends in his great adventures and discoveries. This is part (or volume) one. There will be many (planned). It is a diary of Haunn, but also includes speaking parts. Enjoy. Prolouge There is a young Dwarve (or Deep Elve), his name, is Haunn. Haunn is a clumsy but wise dwarve, trying to point out his mistakes and correct them. For years, he had grew up in the Dwarven ruin of Alftand, in north-eastren Skyrim. He is 24 years of age. See all about the Falmer and Nords coming and more over time the story progresses. And his adventures and life of a normal Dwarve, starts now. '' 'Day 1''' I just woke, and smelled the smell of some harvested Phesant and Venison Stew brewing in the Kitchen. I arise from my stone bed (good for the back actually), and move my restless little feet into the kitchen, to see my wife, Hunili, cooking up something good. It is just as I suspected, Venison Stew with some Phesant. Great. "Yes, my favorite. I must eat quick though, I must get to the Articumitory and deliver those Gyros before 11:00 AM." I say as I sit down at the stone table and eat the meal. "Actually, I had the clock set back from last week, it is an hour forward, so yeah, it is 10:51." Hunili says cooking. I, suprised out of my beard, quickly chow down and emerge from the kitchen into my bedroom yet again, and throw on my clothes. I rush out the large golden door and kiss Hunili and leave. I walk into the hall, with all the other workers heading to the Barracks and such to begin work day. "Aye, morning Haunn. Smell that Oil, can't you?" says one of my working friends, Broak. "Yes it is indeed. I almost missed it, wife had all the clocks set back an hour...darn woman. I have thoughts at times...13 years of shame.." I say with my head down. "Aw, don't put it that way. It just takes some getting used to. Do somethng her way once in a while, might sprout up, did with me and Gruzadi." Broak says nicely. "Hey! This isn't time for dating advice, it's time to get to the Articumitory, look at the time!" says a boss worker pointing at a steam clock, reading "10:58 AM". "Well, I must be going quickly, Broak. See you at break!" I say running ahead and down the stairs into a large warehouse room with many other Dwarves working at 3 tables, on some Dwarven contraptions. I walk in just in time, and walk up and hand the Gyros to Dimund, the boss of this area. And walk down to get working. "Wait!, Haunn, what's this..?" Dimund says confused holding up a steamed Phesant leg with a large bite in it. "Uhh...It's uhh...you know.." I say trying to resolve it all. "Haunn, (Dimund grabs my shoulder), you need to start workng harder. And..fixing this stuff, this is the 3rd time this week!" Says Dimund harshly throwing the empty bag with a Phesant Leg at my chest. I look in the bag and throw it in the trash keep. I then head over to the large racks with all kinds of Dwarven stuff on them, I grab a hammer and some nails and a power drill. I then head to my station and get comfy and sit. I begin on a Dwarven Spider Worker. I nail two legs on, and a Gyro on top, and pass it to the guy next to me. I then get up and walk over to the Molder, and dip some metal in it, steaming it hot and shaping in into some Solid Dwemer metal. I then bring it to the table again and bend it into some legs in a large machine that smashes down metal and things. I then put a few legs I make in the parts pile, where you get some Legs or Gyros or whatever for your creation. "Maybe I'll get a job at the Steamhouse one day.." I say to myself. "No, you don't want to work there. You can't hardly see, and you can run into someone with very hot metal and they drop it everywhere and burns everyones feet and legs. I wouldn't want to go near that place." says a short young Dwarve working on the arm of a Centurion. "I can see. How would you know? Work there once?" I ask him. "No, not really, but my father did. Got in a large accident a few years back, he lost his right foot and almost his left. He is retired, and like the rule says, you can't work if any bone is broken. Doctor's said they may never have it healed fully again." He says. "Sad to hear. Maybe I take back what I said." I say to him, sitting down next to him. "What's your name, kinsman?". "Name's Gorund. I moved here from Morrowind earlier this year. Skyrim's been hard to get used to lately as well..I stay in the keep though here, I only go outside when I need to take a walk or work at the out mines. What's your name stranger?" Gorund asks. "Haunn. My name is Haunn. I've lived here all my life really, used to live in Bthardamz, but father didn't like working there at all, and the damned Snow Elves kept asking for food now and then. He then moved here. He died about 6 years ago though, sad day. Now I live here wth my wife, Hunili. My mother is alive, but lives with all the other old ones in the Old Dome, just a few hallways before the Steam Rooms." I say to him in a paragraphic manner. "Nice. Want to help me with this arm? Took me a while just to get the first half." Gorund says. "Sure, let me-" I am inturrupted by Dimund calling me from his office up the stairs and through the large gold gate. Category:Fan-Fiction